The fear of developing oncological diseases, the number of people dying of same and the devastations caused by these diseases are indeed factors that create a morbid fear of cancer for many. Ironically, those who are diagnosed as having the disease are too often told that their survival from the disease would have been enhanced if diagnosis had been made early. Yet a simple, inexpensive, untraumatic, reliable and quick method for diagnosis of the presence or absence of oncological disease in an individual has not been available. Nor have there been means for affecting mass screening of the population in a practical and affordable way or for assessing risk factors along with recommending more periodic check-ups based on calculated and observed parameters.
Diagnostic methods so far have mainly been applied to certain parts of the body, such as the colon, the breasts, the prostate and the uterus. Ironically again, such methods can and do miss other areas of the body that may meanwhile be affected by oncological diseases and have not been reliable and have not assessed risk factors and resulted in a recommendation for more frequent monitoring. Often the examinations and other approaches, such as exploratory surgery and biopsies, help diagnose oncological disease that has already progressed to become visible and palpable.
A simple, quick, reliable, affordable method of diagnosing the presence or absence of oncological diseases can obviously save millions of lives through allowing routine testing and mass screening as well as assessing risk factors and developing criteria for recommending more frequent monitoring for certain individuals. The method of the invention meets all these requirements.
It is known that cancer starts and progresses and that the sooner it is diagnosed, the better is the chance of survival. The method of this invention performs an analysis at the molecular level, or where there are early indications of the development of oncological diseases. The method of the invention is the product of extensive research conducted on a molecular level on the "common denominator" and indicative fluids of the human body such as both blood plasma and serum. Comprehensive measurements at molecular level and determinations of parameters related to these fluids, especially blood serum, have revealed significant differences in the values of certain parameters in patients with oncological diseases and for healthy individuals, leading to this invention.